


Rather Be With You

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles doesn't have the Christmas spirit this year.





	

Stiles laid on his bed stretched out with a pillow over his face. It was Christmas Eve and he didn’t feel like celebrating. His father was thankfully at work so he knew he wouldn’t be bothered by his dad to celebrate. His phone was now off because he was tired of getting messages from his best friend and his boyfriend. For some reason all he could think about this year was his mother and how she wasn’t with him this year even though she’s been dead for years. For some reason, it hit him hard this year and that’s all he could think about so he wasn’t going to celebrate Christmas. Scott and Derek would just have to get over that. However, he would have to put up a front with his father, but hopefully he could get out of that. The doorbell rang but he didn’t move. He wasn’t going to answer the door. He was going to lay in bed and let Christmas Eve pass him by. Footsteps approached his room, but he didn’t make a move to get up. Even though his door was locked, that didn’t stop two werewolves from entering.  
“What part of not answering the doors do the two of you not understand,” Stiles asked from under his pillow. Derek took the pillow off his face.  
“Don’t be such a sour human,” he said smirking.  
Stiles bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Not funny.”  
“Looks like you’re trying to laugh so you have to find it funny,” Derek replied lying beside Stiles. Scott sat on the foot of the bed.  
“What’s wrong dude,” Scott asked.  
“Nothing. Leave me alone,” Stiles said throwing an arm over his eyes and face. Derek removed the arm and held onto the hand, running his thumb in circles over it and giving it a loving squeeze.  
“Did either of us do something,” Scott asked.  
“No, of course not,” Stiles replied with a sigh.  
Derek and Scott exchanged looks. Stiles was going to be difficult today. “Would you like to tell us what is wrong?”  
“Nope.”  
Derek kissed Stiles’s cheek. “I love you. I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you. We can do whatever you want.”  
“Can you bring my mother back from the dead,” Stiles muttered.  
Scott and Derek exchanged sad looks. “I wish love.”  
Stiles looked at the two of them. “Since you’re not going to leave me alone, I don’t know but for some reason I find myself missing my mom a lot more this year than before. I mean I really missed her the first few Christmas’s after she died, but now is almost like that first Christmas after she was gone. I guess its because I’m really happy this year. I just wish you could have met her Derek. She was the most amazing person in the world.”  
Derek kissed Stiles cheek. “I wish I could have met her. Do you want us to leave you alone?”  
“I suppose since the two of you annoying werewolves made it your mission to annoy me, I won’t deny you that pleasure,” Stiles muttered but with a smile.  
“What do you want to do,” Derek asked ignoring that comment.  
“I don’t know. I just am not feeling the Christmas spirit this year,” Stiles told them. “And I don’t want you guys to be around me and ruin your Christmas because of me.”  
“You’re not ruining anyone’s Christmas,” Scott told him throwing a pillow at him. “We love you and want to be here for you no matter what.”  
Stiles looked at his two best friends. “Maybe some eggnog and a Christmas movie won’t be so bad right now. We can see how things go from there.”  
“I will go get that,” Scott said leaving the sour wolf and sour human alone together.  
“I’m your sour human forever,” Stiles told Derek with a smile.  
“Someone help me,” Derek said teasingly giving him a kiss. Stiles held Derek close.  
“Thanks for being here for me.”  
“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Derek responded kissing Stiles’ forehead. “Whether or not you feel like celebrating Christmas. I’d rather not celebrate Christmas and be with you than to celebrate Christmas and not be with you.”  
“I think that you are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had,” Stiles said grinning.  
“You’re alright too,” Derek said as Scott walked in with hot chocolate and a Christmas DVD. The three of them hung out and had a lovely Christmas eve together.


End file.
